1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, an organic light emitting display device including the pixel, and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel that can improve image quality, an organic light emitting display device including the pixel, and the driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the importance of a display device, which is a connection medium between a user and information, has increased. Accordingly, the use of a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting display device, and a plasma display panel, has increased.
The organic light emitting display device uses organic light emitting diodes that generate light through reunion of electrons and holes, and has features of fast response speed and low power consumption.
The organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels that are disposed at regions that are defined by data lines and scan lines. The pixels consist of at least two transistors and at least one capacitor, and generally include an organic light emitting diode and a driving transistor.
The organic light emitting display device has a feature that power consumption is lower, but an amount of current that flows to the organic light emitting diode may be varied depending on a threshold voltage variation of the driving transistor that is included in the pixel, which may cause a non-uniform display. That is, the characteristics of the driving transistor may be changed depending on the manufacturing process of the driving transistor in the pixels. Further, it may be difficult or impossible to make all transistors of the organic light emitting display device have equal characteristics, and a threshold voltage deviation of the driving transistor is generated thereby.
A method that adds a compensation circuit consisting of a plurality of transistors and capacitors at each pixel has been introduced to overcome this problem. The compensation circuit included in each pixel charges a voltage corresponding to a threshold voltage of the driving transistor for a first horizontal period, and compensates the deviation of the driving transistor accordingly.
However, as the panel is larger and has high resolution, the time that is allocated for the first horizontal period is reduced, and the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is not sufficiently compensated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.